Teach Me To Fly
by Warriorsgirl
Summary: "No, I'm never going to stop loving you. I will spend forever by your side, because I brought you into this, and now I need to keep you safe. I shouldn't never introduced you to this world, and I shouldn't have convinced you to stay. Drew was suppose to look over you, we we're suppose to let you live a normal life. We didn't. I ruined your life, forgive me?" **ANGEL WINGS PREQUEL
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago/I was in your sights/_

 _you got me alone/You found me, you found me/_

 _you found me_

 _Taylor Swift: I knew You Were Trouble_

 **xox**

I'm not human. Well, I was but that was a very long time ago. About 134 years now.

My name, is Maddie Nexon and I am a demon. Alright, I sold my soul 134 years ago. You don't have to judge me for that, I did it to save someone's life.

Her name was Abigail Gates, and I had fallen in love with her. She had some diseases and she was going to die, so I made a deal with this girl, I'll trade my soul, if she can live.

The girl had agreed, and told me to never ask for her again, but when I hear the dogs howl when no one else can, It's my time.

I'll never forget that night, I was sitting by Abigail side talking quietly to her as we listened to music. I left that night, going back to my house when I heard the scream. When I heard the howl. I turned back to the house, which had been lit on fire. The element danced in my eyes, as I stumbled back my mouth falling open. And that's when my life was taken, Abigail ran to the window screaming and she was the last thing I'd see in my life. The hellhound killed me right there.

I'll never forget Abigail, she had the most beautiful brown curls, falling down to the small of her back. She held them up with a blue ribbon that matched her ocean eyes, she had a freckle right beneath her eye. She had dark lips, that never needed makeup, and soft long lashes.

Abigail was the kind of girl you'd overlook. She'd come across as dumb as any other but she had the most amazing mind I knew. The second she sat down at home after she finished helping with the farm work and cooking for the family she'd take out a pen and start writing. After she finished writing, she'd go off to a room downstairs.

It was a room she never let me in, but she always had a twinkle in her ocean eyes when she talked about it. And she promised I'd see it one day but I can't. Because her house burned to ground.

It's Abigail's birthday tommorow.

July 17th.

I'm standing where her house once was, now it's overgrown fields and flowers.

I look around, tears stinging in my eyes. White roses, those were her favorite. i planted a hundred here, spending forever trying to make it perfect.

 _What the actual hell?_

My foot had fell into some ground, that just caved in. I try to pull my foot down, but it's like something grabbed 'cause I'm being pulled under. No, I can't describe the feeling of being buried alive. Dirt filling over my head, all air gone, and it's pitch dark. i'm still being dragged along but I black out along some point because the next thing I know I'm in a room.

"Hello, and welcome to the Time Traveling Agency's Main Office." There's something robotic about it, but I swear I've heard that voice before.

There's some green light scanning me before, "Identification: Maddie Nexon. 153 year's old, demon, female, born August 24th. Importance:..."

The machine posses there and I wait, looking around the room. The walls are pure white, as the ceiling all made of the same material. And the floor, it's sheer iron tiles.

"Importance, confirmed."

I smile quietly, then catch the speaker tucked in the corner right below the roof.

"May I please get some information on where I am?" I say after a moment.

A small purple light blinks twice at me before the machine answers, "Acess: Denied."

"What!?" i scream, "You drag me underground and I don't get to know where I am?"

"Maddie Nexon, your species is confirmed to bring trouble. Although Miss Abigail has programmed us to trust you, she did not grant you permission to immediately know your situation. For now, let's see how long you can survive."

I'm about to ask what the machine is talking about when something heavy pushes my body to the ground. I turn around to find some sort of robot, holding a long crystal sword. This may be a good time to tell you I haven't been in a fight before.

I scramble back, throwing a punch at the robot but it doesn't flinch swinging the sword at me. And I guess I didn't move out of the way soon enough, because whoevers body I stole is cut into two, and I fall out of it.

When I open my eyes, I assume I'm in a different body, because it's the same exact room.

"That was awful," The robotic voice chimes.

"Shut the hell up," I growl and stand back up, but when I do my bodies flung to the ground another robot standing over me. Instantly, I grab onto it's sword, fighting to pull it out of the robot's hand. When I do, I swing at it. The robot's head falls right off and I dance in triumph.

"Robot one down, 3,457 more to go."

I feel my heart stop, "How many?"

And my bodies pushed down again.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm falling for your eyes/ but they don't know me yet_

 _Ed Sheeran: Kiss Me_

 **xox**

" _Hi, um, my names Red and your an ugly little puppet, so why don't you get out of my party and die in a hole? Thanks."_

 _I roll my eyes at Red, "You shouldn't be so rude to him."_

 _She slammed the door in his face, turning back to me, "Now look Maddie, just because you can't accept the fact that the world is cruel does not mean I don't have to. He is going to get pushed over all his life, might as well start now."_

 _I groan, walking away Red's kitchen. She follows behind me, nodding her head to the music as she pulls a beer from the fridge. I grab my own before jumping on her counter, crossing my legs._

 _She jumps up beside me, clinking our drinks together and mumbling cheers before she takes a sip._

 _I chug mine down, the alcohol buzzing in my head._

" _Maddie?" She whispers, and I turn my head to her humming so she'll continue._

" _Best friends?" She asks, smiling at me._

" _Forever," I whisper back, clinking our drinks._

My eyes open to a burning bright light, and it takes me a second to remember where I am.

2,831 robots to go. I take a deep breath,walking out of my bedroom into the training facility.

"Goodmorning Maddie153."

I smile, the robot's started calling me that, as a little nickname I suppose.

"Goodmorning, Echo."

Yes, that's her name.

"Did you eat this morning?"

I nod my head, pulling on my shoes over my baby blue socks.

"Maddie, I'm going to need to ask of a favor…"

I look up to the machines camera cocking my head in confusion.

"There's this, ugh, boy and I'd appreciate if you could maybe, ugh, attack him?"

" _WHAT!?"_ I gasp, does Echo really think I'd hurt someone I don't even know?

"Maddie153, please sit down for a moment."

I huff, falling onto the floor.

"This boy has been stolen for uh, _purposes_ , and I think it's time for both of you to fight another human instead of robots."

You want me to kill him?"

"No, you'll both be in a virtual simulator, or hologramming your body I suppose, where you can fight. You can pick one weapon of your choice."

"I don't know how to use weapons," I whine.

One of the stunning white walls lifts up, to reveal another room. There are weapons floating above different boxes, each containing a small profile about the weapon. I walk into the room carefully, checking out each.

There's a teddy bear.

What?

That's not _a teddy bear_ that's Pin. Abigail's teddy bear.

I pick up pin, and each weapon box starts to retreat to the ground. I quickly grab a sword, and walk back out to the main room. My bedroom door is still open, so I tuck Pin behind my pillow before walking to Echo.

I hold my sword out and I can hear Echo laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your holding it the wrong way, honey. You're bleeding."

I jump back, the sword clattering on to the floor as I shake my cut hand.

Echo laughs at me, and I glare back at the camera. Echo's been amazing to have here.

"I guess I should tell you about your component?"

"His name is _Drew._ "

I nod, already liking the name.

"He's a guardian angel, who loves to sing and play sports. _And…"_

I figure you don't care much about the stories she told me, so I'll skip them. They were just about this amazing boy. I can feel my heart beating faster when she tells me about him, and now I'm about to meet him.

I think I've fallen in love.

 _Shut up, he's an angel, You're a demon._

"Maddie153, are you ready?"

"I guess," I whisper, and step onto Echo's plate.

The device transports me to another room, though it seems to be designed like an apocalypse.

It's an abandoned, beat up town and I start walking around slowly. Where is he?

Suddenly I hear a thud behind me, and Drew's running towards me, his hands holding a long thin sword. I can't function when I see him, my brain trying to absorb his eyes. _They're white?_

He slices the sword right through me.

Damn it.

Echo's laughing the moment I return.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" I scream at the machine, throwing my blade at the wall, surprised that it sticks into it.

"Oh my God, you freaked out and you didn't move- _HAH_ \- I thought you were better than that.

I growl pulling my sword from the wall, "Send me back in."

Echo sighs, but does as I say.

I'm back in the broken town, and I carefully climb onto the donut shop's roof. It's surprisingly sturdy, compared to how it looks and I run across the top, stopping when I get back to Drew. He's standing below me, fighting with one of the robot's. As soon as the machine falls to the ground, I hold up my sworn, flipping off the roof and jumping behind him.

I hold my sword against the back of his neck and when he jumps to face me…

 _slice._


	3. Chapter 3

_Lovin' can hurt_

 _Lovin' can hurt sometimes_

 _xx_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _xx Ed Sheeran - Photograph_

 **Okay, if you ever heard that song please do that now!**

 **I** **literally** **get shivers listening to that song.**

"Maddie153, please wake up."

I grown in annoyance to Echo's voice.

"Maddie153, I will burn you alive,"

My eyes widen in surprise and confusion and just _excuse me what?_

"Calm down, miss."

"You said I could sleep in," I huff.

It's been two weeks, me and Drew have been fighting against each other for them (those eyes could not be creepier) and I was exhausted. He was a pretty decent fighter.

"Oh come on, I thought you could use some fun, I was going to let you go back to the real world today."

I can feel the excitement course through my blood, and I quickly jump out of bed. I grab a black tank top, pulling it over my head before kicking my PJ pants off and tossing them down the chute. I pull on some white high waisted shorts and a flowy cover top.

"So what part of the world would you like to visit?" Echo asked.

I shrug, pulling on some shades and grabbing my messenger bag.

Echo chuckles, "I'll send you somewhere random."

"Okay!" I say happily.

"But you're taking Drew with you."

"What!?" I exclaimed, running into my bathroom and grabbing out some makeup. What? Stop judging me.

"Prettying yourself up?" Echo teases and I growl.

"Jeez, fine."

"When am I going to meet you Echo?"

"Uh, we talk all the time."

""But I never get to see you," I complain, putting my makeup away before checking myself one last time in the mirror.

Echo groans and I take that as s/he doesn't want to talk about it.

I put on my boots before walking into the main room.

" _So…_ "

The wall lifts up, showing the boy with white eyes.

"Hey Maddie," He grins, holding his hand out.

I take it, and we step onto the transporter. When we open our eyes we're on a busy street.

It's funny to think the first time I meet this boy he killed me.

 **xox**

 _Abigail's holding on to the end of my sweater, pulling the sleeve, "Maddie do we have to?"_

 _I smile looking into the girls brown eyes, "Is my little Abby bear scared?"_

 _Her face darkens in color, and she ducks away from me, curls covering her face._

 _"No," She says stubbornly._

 _I grin, cupping her jaw and forcing her to face me, "Abby if you don't want to ask him I will,"_

 _She groans, pulling away from me and skipping up to Jackson. The boy drops the plate he was holding in surprise when he see's her._

 _"S-sorry," he mutters, picking it up carefully. Abigail helps him pick it up, there hands meet over a small bowl and they both look up at each other, mouths opening slightly. Abigail moves back blushing furiously but Jackson moves towards her, cupping her face gently like I had a moment ago._

 _I bite my lip as the boy moves towards her._

 _He leans closer, and they press their lips together, and it's short and simple._

 _But everything I wish I got from her._

 _They talk in voices I can't hear and Abigail walks back to me, grinning like the world's been ridden of everything bad. I grin back at her, feeling the tears sting in my eyes. Be happy for her. He's all she ever wanted._

"Maddie you okay?" Drew's hovering over me, and I realize I was crying in my sleep.

"Yeah," I whisper, wiping my tears from my eyes.

He doesn't know about her, he doesn't know what I am, I can't tell him.

He smiles, pulling me into a hug. "It'll be fine."

No it won't, it never will.

not since July 17.

 **xox**

Drew and me walk into a dinner, and yeah civilization has changed.

"You're amazed," he notes.

I guess he must have noticed me staring at...well, everything.

"Um, yeah I grew up in the facility," I lie, turning my eyes down to the menu. I haven't had junk food since, well forever. I glance up at Drew, he hasn't said anything back. I guess he's studying me, but I can't really tell and shivers fall down my spine looking at his pure white eyes.

You can get lost in them, but it kinda hurts you know, it's suffocating like looking into the sun.

So much different from Abigail's eyes, which you could drown in, the dark color but the emotion shining so brightly in them.

Drew leans in a little, tilting his head to the left.

"You're thinking about me?" It was meant to be a statement, but it came out as question.

He smiles softly, "I am."

Why? I'm just Maddie153. I'm not special, I'm not powerful, I'm just a-

"You're special,"

What?

 _"I don't know why you stick with me," I admit to Abigail, looking out into the pine trees._

 _She turns to me, her curls swaying lightly and her peaceful expression turning to confusion._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _I sigh, leaning back against the one apple tree, holding a small blossom up to her face._

 _"This is you, you've got good looks and fortune. Abby, you're rich. You have dreams, and talent and I'm just Maddie. I'm the farmer's daughter, I got to cook meals for people. And that's it, until I'm 70 and I die. I'm cooking meals for the rest of my life, every Friday hiding in your acres to ride horses, and wishing i got some coins. But I'm not, I don't got a future. Why do you stick around?"_

 _The look on her face is careful, like the words she says matters more than anything else in the world._

 _She looks me in the eyes, and I can feel her dark chocolate eyes messing up my brain. And I know she's staring at my clear blue ones, she reminds me of how they look like the sky._

 _Her rose lips curl into a smile, "You're amazing."_

 _And she blinks softly._

"I've been told that before," I whisper softly, my eyes falling to the paper in front of me. I scan the menu for awhile, deciding on the venison stew.

"Hey, I'm Chase, I'll be your waiter," I look up to find an attractive man, with black hair and dark brown eyes.

I smile, ordering my meal before Drew orders his. Chase takes our menus, winking at me before he walks back to the kitchen.

"He better not think you're going out with him," Drew growls.

I smirk at the idea, turning to Drew kinda dumbfounded on his protectiveness.

He blushes softly, "Anyway..."

I sigh, leaning back into the booth.

"Tell me your story."

"You wouldn't believe me," he says.

"I believe in a lot," I sigh, leaning forward.

He talks to me, telling me about some girls named Emilia, Delanie and Hailey. He talks about how they're suppose to either ruin or save the world. He talks about how the prophecy has been there since the beginning of time. He says he's a guardian angel of Emilia, looking at me like I'm crazy when I just accept it. He talks about Castiel, another angel that I've heard of before, who's trying to go against God's wishes.

Our food comes, and the conversation stops for a bit.

"So, Castiel doesn't think they're going to fulfill the prophecy if he can hide them from the other angels," I clarify, stealing a bite of Drew's garlic bread. He swats my hand away before talking again.

"Yeah, he thinks if the angels don't get to her then she can have a regular life,"

"And what do you think," I say leaning forward.

"I think she's going to die, I think she's going to get killed, just like the she was predicted to. I don't think it matters what we do, because no matter what Red's going to kill her."

Red? _What?_ There's no way he can be talking about my Red...

but then again...

"Why not?" I ask, sipping another spoonful of my soup.

"There's a rule, that the powerful know. Only the special ones do, though. It's the law, the beginning of the prophecy that applies to everyone in the world..."

I grab his hand, looking into his glowing white eyes, "What is it?"

" I don't think I can tell you," he says sheepishly, looking away, "It's not for mortals ear's. I mortal can't hear the words, from an angel. They'll die."

"I won't," I promise, looking at him.

I don't why he trusts me, but he does.

"The rule is don't abandon your destiny, for fate is bendable not breakable."

 _"Don't abandon your destiny," Abigail whispers, staring out to the lake._

 _What? i want to ask, but I just turn my head to her squeezing her hand gently._

 _"For fate is bendable, not breakable."_

 _What the hell is that suppose to mean._

He looks a little shocked that I'm still here. But I've heard those words before.

"Where'd that prophecy come from?" I ask trying to sound gentle but it comes out to harsh.

He shrugs and I tense up.

He knows.

He's not telling me.

Him and creepy white eyes.

The angel.

I should've killed him. _Actually_ killed him, when I had the chance.

But then...

He's Drew, and he's got a destiny.

So that can't be broken...

I guess.

We pay for the bill, and I grab his hand, dragging him along.

 _"Where are you taking me?" Abigail laughs, excitement shining into her eyes as we run. We're dodging tree's dancing in the moonlight and laughing until we find the place. I stop, covering her eyes._

 _"Abigail Jane Gates, do you promise to never show anyone this place?"_

"Drew Whatever-your-middle-name-is Baxter, do you promise never to show Anyone this place?" I ask, holding my hand over his eyes.

 _"I do," She smiles, and I can feel her eyelashes brush against my hand._

"I do," He says, amusement creeping into his voice.

 _"And do you, Miss. Gates, promise to trust me no matter what? Promise to hold my hand and lead me through this life? Do you promise to stick by my side as long as we both live?"_

 _Her tongue rolls over her bottom lip, "I do."_

"And do you, Mr. Baxter, promise to trust me no matter what? Promise to hold my hand and lead me through this life? Do you promise to stick by my side as long as we both live?"

He bites his lip, before taking a deep breathe.

"Maddie I barely know you...but I really freaking do."

 _"So Princess Abigail Gates, welcome to your kingdom." spin her around,and she takes in the view of wear I vanish to each Friday night, with my horse. Her beautiful eyes look onto the shimmering lake before dancing to the trees where I've built houses._

"So King Drew Baxter, welcome to your kingdom," I spin him around, and the second his eyes hit the lake illuminating by the moonlight his eyes shoot the color as blue as the ocean. And his eyes fall onto the trees, the wood as dark as Abigail's eyes, and the flowers in the trees as bright as her spirit.

 _"Maddie you're truly amazing you know that, right?"_

"Maddie you're freaking awesome, you know that right?" he laughs.

I smile softly.

 _"You're my best friend, forever."_

 _I laugh, and she pulls me into a hug and my heart falls wishing it was something more._

 _But this is pretty amazing._

"I think I love you, he whispers, and pulls me into a kiss.

Our lips melt against each others, and my head start spinning when he pulls away, the tingle of his lips remaining on mine.

I raise my hands, closing my eyes and I pull a crown out of thin air. I step forward placing his crown on his head. He pulls a crown for me out of air, "You made a deal with a demon?"

He places the crown on my head, "Forgive me?"

"Forever," he breathes, cupping my face in one hand and wrapping the other around my waist.

 _"Best friends,"I agree._

 _" Forever?" She asks, looking into my eyes._

 _"Forever," I agree._

 _She shakes her head, leaning against so are lips are inches apart._

 _"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?' her breath against my lips is intoxicating._

"Forever."I whisper back, leaning in to press our lips together again.

 _"Abby?" I whisper in a broken voice._

 _Her eyes flash down to my lips, looking back into my eyes and shivers fall across my body._

 _"you promise to find a king?" She asks._

 _My eyes flicker to her lips, "No."_

"So Queen..." he breathes as we pull apart.

 _"You will," She whispers and her eyes meet mine again._

"I'm a princess," I say back.

 _"No one's as good as you," I say back, my eyes dropping to her lips._

"Am I your king?"

 _"You'll find someone, I'm not going to be again forever."_

 _She smashes our lips together, not giving me a chance to respond._

 _And she pushes a picture of her in the locket I had received from her at 16._

"Yeah," I whisper back.

And I could of sworn for a second there, I found a girl walk away, brown curls bouncing against her back.


	4. Chapter 4

I was lost in a forest, and I couldn't see through the mist and the silver trees.

Where was I? I remember me and Drew stepped on the transportation plate and now...

I heard a soft sound and I know that singing. The voice is familiar, so I start running toward it hoping this wasn't a trick. Suddenly my body was pushed to the ground. One of the training robots leered over me, and I sword appeared in my hand, I stabbed it's heart, letting the robot fall to the ground.

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree," the voice sings and I start running again, but my feet seems to be stuck. the ground is sticky like glue, and I try to run but there is no way I can. I grab onto a tree branch, pulling myself up and I start to climb.

"Merry, merry, king of the bush is he."

I could have sworn I saw Drew sitting on a branch, but he's not there when I blink again so I keep climbing.

"Laugh," the voice sings again and I the trees starts to melt. What? They soak into the ground like water, and I just start to run, getting scared. Where am I?

"Laugh, kookaburra! Laugh, Kookaburra!"  I blink and now I'm surrounded by dozens of flowers, some reaching the length of city building other down to the size of mice. I slow down, studding the fields and trying to find the voice.

"Gay your life must be."

I turn to find a girl with a red cape running away and I chase after her confused. She starts laughing, giggling like a school child but she keeps always just out of reach.

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree."

I'm falling. The ground's crumbling underneath me and I'm falling. The world turns bitch black dark and the sound ringing in my ears is that little girls laugh.

"Eating all the gum drops he can see."

I plunge into an icy cold water, and I try to swim, but the iciness is warmer and the water only get's thicker. the stench becomes unbearable, and it takes me a second to realize it's not water.

Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!"

I can't breathe.

"Leave some there for me,"

The liquid starts to drain.

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,"

I need air.

"Counting all the monkey's he can see,"

It wasn't water.

It was blood.

There's thousands of them. Bodies, laying against the floor. And it takes me a minute to realize they're not just bodies, they're holograms. Like at the training facility. There's a few alive, and I realize what's killing them all. Drew. He's slicing through the holograms, fighting for his life.

"STOP,KOOKABURRA!"

The voice is barely singing now, more like screaming and then I see Drew running towards me.

I try to open my voice, to tell him I'm not one of them.

"STOP KOOKABURRA!"

It's not singing.

It's screaming.

"That's not a monkey,"

His blade cut's through me. I fall to the floor, but my demon can't find a body.

"That's me,"

He seems to see me now, realize I'm not a hologram. But it's to late.

"Kookaburra sits on a rusty nail, get's a boo-boo in his tail."

Drew's eyes are full of tear's and I can barely breathe, the worlds blackening.

"Cry, Kookaburra! Cry, Kookaburra!"

"I'm sorry," he whispers and the words ring in my ears.

The last thing I see is Red, looming over me in that red cape. it was her singing. But she's different now, smirking at me with evil in her eyes.

"Oh how life can be,"

I jump forward, falling straight out of my bed, my nightmare still flashing in my mind. I groan, the pain from the fall hurting my body.

 **XOX**

"Hey, Maddie you okay?" I look up to find Drew looking back into my eyes.

We're suppose t be fighting, right.

 _"Duck,"_ he warns, and I fall to the floor, and he throws his blade out to land into the virtual figure. The robot falls to the floor, obviously dead and he pulls the blade out of its chest. He turns back to me, "Are you okay?"

He repeats the question as if I can pinpoint an easy answer.

I sigh, "I'm not sure."

He asks what I mean, but I just shake my head, taking my sword and starting to walk. We've been in the arena for the last hour since Echo believes we're ready for more. And the scariest thing is the fact that this time we're not holograms. I could die at any second, because Echo's equipped every single robot with angel blades. We start to move through the town, my eyes grazing over a market and vintage store. People are laughing and talking, not even noticing us just as they're programed to do.

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree," I start to sing quietly, tapping the tune with my fingers on the brick wall by us.

He looks at me a little confused as if he should know what the song means to me.

"She's two now," He says quietly, and I turn to him confused.

"Who's two?"

"Emilia."

"Ah," I stroll forward starting to skip a little to the tune of my song.

Drew grabs my hand, pulling me closer. His eyes travel to a small coffee shop in between a market and a vintage store

"That wasn't there before," He says, his voice going quiet, and he squeezes my hand.

"Are you ready?" I ask carefully, knowing very well we could die in there.

"Yeah," he whispers, leaning down to kiss me and I fell heat prick at the back of my neck when he does.

We pull apart, walking into the shop, and the second Drew opens the door, gunshots.

The lights turn off, and I fall to the floor, feeling my way through the shop. My hand grazes over a body and I shiver at the coldness.

 _Gunshot._

I freeze, squinting trying to figure out how a shop can be so dark. I sharp pain goes through me hand, and I bite my lip trying hard not to scream as my bones crack. There's heels on my hand, and when they step off my hands gone numb accept for pain. I feel tears falling down my face, but that doesn't matter now. I have to complete the arena. I take my gun with my other hand, putting my finger on the trigger.

I see a shadow moving, right behind the cash register, it may have just been a tiny shift but it was there. I pull the trigger.

 _Gunshot._

I hand clamps over my mouth, and I try to bite the skin but I can't. The hand's warm, as if it had been hovering over a fire moments before. I'm being tossed over the persons shoulder, and I try not to move. No one else would need to save me but Drew, yet this isn't him. Whoever it is, smells like pine wood and vanilla. The person continues walking and suddenly the body topples over, falling on top of me, warm blood spilling from it's chest. I gasp in horror, letting the blood spill on me.

I can't move. There's a figure looming over me, and

 _Gunshot._

The world goes black.


End file.
